


Warm Throne

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Birthday Week 2016 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Extreme Rules Spoilers, M/M, Post PPV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman goes to see Seth after everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on ff.net and my tumblr. Spoilers for Extreme Rules, 2016. Quick thing, might make it /more/ later on/

He made his way to the back, taking his time for the cameras, shaking hands with the kids if they wanted it, ignoring the people who booed him. When he finally made it to the back, he wasn't surprised to see his cousins there, nor a photographer, waiting for a quick photo of the three of them. He took it, but all he really wanted to do was go back and look for the one person he hadn't known was going to be there tonight, even though they had talked earlier in the day.

When he was finally done with the photos and the videos and everything else that needed to be done -- which, really, was only a few minutes tops --he made his way towards the one room he knew Seth would be in and leaned against the doorjamb, watching as another photographer played around with camera shots and positions. Snorting, he stepped closer, upper lip curling as he grabbed the phone and played around with a few of the functions, shoving the photographer out of the room quickly and closing the door.

"What are you doing?" He hears, and the tone is light, full of humor and he says nothing but continues to smirk, playing with the phone until he finds a setting he likes enough. 

"Reigns!" He hears and he looks up, smirk still on his face.

"Just getting the photo right," He adds, snapping it, knowing Rollins never liked it when he was ignored by him, knowing it bought out the pout. He can hear a scoff as he posts the image, even as far to crosspost it onto the snapchat thing before turning the phone off and throwing it to the side of the room.

"Hi." He grins, feeling foolish but stepping closer nonetheless, placing his hands on Seth's knees, careful with his bad one - -because it is still bad. Not horribly so, but not perfect to Seth's want.

"Hi," Seth responds, voice deep and throaty and Roman knows it's probably from their earlier activities but --

"You're such an ass," He grins, moving closer and rubbing Seth's cheek with his thumb, pinching lightly.

"Yeah, not what you said last night."

"Well, last night you hadn't told me you'd be making your return after my win."

"Last night I never knew."

"And before this afternoon, when I left?" Roman asks, quirking his eyebrow as Seth chuckles and kisses him lightly, once, twice and three times, deepening the kiss each time. Roman responds, thrilled, despite knowing that Seth's doing it to get him distracted from his questions. He won't be, distracted that is, but at the same time, Seth tastes so good and as he steps right up against Seth's thighs, in between his heaven, dick hard as the kisses get more intense.

"I knew then, but it had to be a surprise," Seth responds when he breaks away to catch some air and Roman chuckles, kissing Seth's neck before pulling away at the voice of their boss through the door ('I know you guys haven't had the chance to screw one another in arena recently, but we kinda need you out here, first!)

"Looks like you need to do your duty, champ," Seth says, biting his neck briefly afterwards as Roman chuckles.

"You're my duty, man. I'll be doing you later," He responds, winking before grabbing his title (and when did he even put it down?) and walking out of the door.

"Hey, Rollins?"

"Yeah?"

"I kept your throne warm for ya -- but don't think I'll let you have it back easily."


End file.
